The present invention relates to a quick coupling for lines in automobiles for detachably connecting a hose nipple to a pipe socket. The quick coupling comprises a pipe socket with an inner wall surface and a free end with a forward edge portion, a hose nipple with a first and a second end and an outer wall surface, having a hose fixedly and sealingly connected to the first end of the hose nipple, and a sealing ring connected to the outer wall surface at the second end of the hose nipple. The hose nipple with the second end is inserted into the pipe socket and fixedly and detachably connected to the pipe socket such that the sealing ring radially fills and seals an annular space between the inner wall surface of the pipe socket and the outer wall surface of the hose nipple by being radially compressed.
Such a quick coupling is for example known from European Patent Application 0 444 304. In this known quick coupling a hose nipple to which a hose is fastened is fluid-tightly coupled to a pipe socket and fixed with a simple latching element. This quick coupling is of a simple design and thus provides for a simple manufacture as well as simple, manual mounting. However, since the latching element must be guided perpendicularly to the axial direction of the quick coupling to be inserted a relatively large space is required for mounting the coupling.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a quick coupling of the aforementioned kind with a very compact construction.